How to start a dragon academy from Hiccups Collection
by Porcupain
Summary: This was originally in story Hiccups Collections but I realised that it was altering Hiccup back into his old self and I didn't want that so I'm posting it here for those who like it.


How to start a dragon Academy

 **{Hiccups POV:}**

It has been two months since I finished off my new base on my island and I had to say I was rather enjoying life since I was having one of those times when everything just seemed to be going right. My crop garden was doing wonderfully and would be ready for harvest in a few more weeks and my regular garden had flowers that were blooming so I was able to enjoy a nice quiet stroll when I needed to think. My animals were doing quite well on the new island as well especially my wolves after I rounded up some boars and let them loose in the forest. The jungle was growing incredibly well with me playing the pan flute for it every day to the point where I'd say it will only take another six weeks before it's all fully grown. My monkeys were extremely happy about this if them running through the trees and screeching in the jungle was any indication. I had been drawing up plans to enlarge my base but not just by making my home larger but by also making more buildings around the island and such. The seeds I planted in the grove in the volcano have taken root and have begun to grow into a small group of trees which were twisting around each other forming one tree. As for Bubo I learned one of his abilities was to project what he's seen like the dragon eye does except with sound. **(AN: Like a small film projector.)** I learned this when he caught Snotlout and the twins trying to sneak onto my island. Then there is Damen who I have learnt loses his teeth once every month and like the gods recommended I collected them. I had finally found him a job which was perfect for him. He now guarded the tree in the volcano since I had a feeling it was going to grow some valuable stuff if the tree sap which was liquid gold was any indication. Kal had stuck to the waters around the island playing around mostly when he wasn't helping me find sunken ships.

Other than that, not much has happened since the only interesting that's happened was Mildew trying to tell everyone that they should take my island for their own only for me to throw a sword at his head which missed his face by three inches. After that he stopped trying to convince the people to take over my island.

I still made my deliveries of Gronkle iron to Gobber which he is grateful for but when it came to the village I had some issues with what's been going on. My dad has been trying to convince me to let people visit my island and use some of it for farming even though I'm using it to farm my own food. I wish I could say he was my biggest problem since I could deal with him but no. My biggest problem was the other teens. Whenever I'm in the village they follow me around and never leave me alone. Ruffnut flirts with me nonstop when I'm in the village while Tuffnut keeps begging me to show him the explosive weapons I have, Fishlegs has been begging me to let him use my library since I always buy every book Johan brings and his begging has gotten so bad I had to drag him around since he grabbed onto my leg and refused to let go, Snotlout kept pestering me to make him a suit of armor like mine claiming the best should have the best and finally there's Astrid who has taken to challenging me to a fight every time I came into the village trying to beat me claiming she was the best. She never won however which only made her angrier and I had to admit she's really quite beautiful when she's angry.

This brings us to where I am now which is laying down against Toothless in the cove where we first met. I looked around the cove and couldn't help smile at the memories of this place. It was also the only place I could get some peace from the teens. I looked up at the sky as the clouds floated by as the sound of birds singing filled my ears. Unfortunately, the peace I was enjoying so much was ended by a shadow falling on me. I opened my eyes and saw Astrid standing there looking down at me with her axe in hand. Knowing what she wanted I simply said.

"No!"

"You don't even know why I'm here."

"You want to challenge me to another match in the dragon ring."

"How do you know that?"

"Why else would you come all the way out here with your axe in hand."

"Then why won't you fight me?"

"Because I have a flight planned."

"Please what's the big deal about flying?" I stood up and looked at her.

"It's amazing to be up in the air with the clouds."

"Please I doubt it's that great." Before she turned around and began to walk away.

"If you're so sure about that then how about a quick flight. Unless you're scared." She stopped and turned around to glare at me as she marched towards me.

"Let's get one thing straight Hiccup! I am not afraid of anything!" I smiled at her as I mounted Toothless.

"Then hop on and we'll go for a flight." She glared at me before she got on the saddle behind me.

"Okay let's get this over with." I smiled and gave Toothless a pat on the back of the neck

"Alright Toothless let's go up gently." Unfortunately, he did the complete opposite of gently by launching himself into the sky extra fast. I pulled on his saddle trying to make him stop. "Toothless what are you doing? We need her to like us!" I turned back to Astrid who was holding onto me like her life depended on it. "He's not normally like this. It was then he began to turn towards the ocean and knowing what it meant I said. "Oh no!" Astrid screamed as we dived towards the ocean and began diving in and out of the water before he flew right up into the sky and began to spin. "And now he's spinning! Thank you for nothing you worthless reptile." He then began to spin as he did a free fall.

Astrid currently had her arms around my chest and her head against my back as she said.

"Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing."

As soon as she finished apologizing Toothless opened his wings bringing the free fall to an end as he began to glide towards Berk before taking us up into the clouds. As we rose up towards them Astrid finally pulled away from my back and looked at where we were. She held up her hand to touch the cloud before closing her eyes and raised both arms into the clouds. It was then the sun had gone completely down allowing us a view of the lights that filled the sky before we flew out of the clouds and got a great view of Berk. I could tell she was impressed if her gently wrapping her arms around my waist as we flew past the village was any indication. It was then she said.

"Alright I admit it, this is pretty cool. It's amazing! He's amazing!"

"I know and with him along with my other dragons and animals at my side I have been able to accomplish so much."

"Like what?"

"Travel to new and exotic places, make my crops flourish, build an incredible home and more."

"Okay I admit that is impressive."

"Thanks! Do you want me to drop you off in the village?"

"Just on the village edge will be fine." I nodded before we came in for a landing at the edge of the forest. I helped her dismount Toothless and said.

"Well here we are and I hope you enjoyed the flight." She rubbed her arm.

"I did enjoy it after the terrifying dives and spins." I chuckled at that.

"Yeah sorry about that." She then punched my shoulder.

"That was for scaring me half to death." I just rubbed my shoulder and looked back at Toothless before much to my shock she pulled me forward and kissed me. When she pulled away she looked down blushing before she said. "and that's for everything else."

She then ran into the village without looking back as I just stood there staring at her fleeing form. It turned to Toothless hoping he could give me an idea of what just happened but, he just looked at me and cocked an eye. I shrugged before getting back onto Toothless and said.

"Let's go home bud!"

He growled in approval before we took off. As we flew I looked up at the night sky and admired the stars as they went by. My mind just kept wondering back to not only the kiss but the future. I know it was going to be a while before I went travelling again since I just wanted some time to enjoy my life on my new island. Besides there are still things I needed to do for my island since I feel like there are still more secrets my island holds for me to discover. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the breeze in my face.

Afternoon the next day

Me, Toothless along with some of my other dragons were by the sea stacks practicing our flying maneuvers and flying through the sea stacks as fast as we could while shooting targets I set up earlier. Even I was practicing with my bow by shooting at some of my own targets as I flew on Toothless. This wasn't easy since it was difficult to hit the target as we flew at such speeds. Never the less I kept practicing and due to the fact that I'd practiced this for months before do I didn't miss the targets that often. As we flew I noticed the teens on the edge of a cliff watching me. I turned to my dragons who were flying behind me and said.

"Keep up the practice guys. I'll be right back."

They growled in understanding before me and Toothless flew towards the teens. After we landed in front of the teens I took note their different expressions. Snotlout was smiling as he looked at Toothless probably picturing himself on him, Fishlegs was looking at the ground and twiddling his fingers most likely out of fear, Tuffnut was grinning like a mad man as he watched my dragons blast at the targets, Ruffnut was staring at me with a smile and half lidded eyes and Astrid was smiling at me. I looked at them with a neutral face as dismounted Toothless and asked.

"What are you lot doing here?" Snotlout stepped forward.

"We came out here looking for you but what are you up to." I shrugged.

"I'm just going through some drills with some of my dragons." Tuffnut then stepped forward and punched his fist into the air as he said.

"Well whatever it is it's awesome." He then walked up to me. "Do you think you can take me on your training flight for a closer look at the carnage?" Ruffnut then stepped up.

"Forget about him and take me on that flight." She then walked right up to me and smiled with half lidded eyes. "Then when we're done we can head back to your place and get things really hot." I glared at her before Astrid pulled her away by one of the horns on her helmet.

"Ignore her Hiccup. Your father wants to speak with you in the village." I nodded.

"Got it! I'll go meet him as soon as I've told my dragons to go home." She nodded before I hopped onto Toothless and took off back to my dragons.

I informed my dragons that we were done with our training for the day and that they could go home to rest for the remainder of the day. They each growled in satisfaction hearing that training is done for the day before they took off for the island. When they were out of sight I looked down at Toothless and said.

"Well bud let's go see what my dad wants from us." He just growled before we took off.

It didn't take us long to fly to the village where I saw my dad along with Gobber in front of the food store house most likely preparing for the freeze. I looked down at them before having Toothless take us in for a landing in front of my dad. Him and Gobber stepped back when we landed to give us some space. I dismounted Toothless and turned to my dad before I asked.

"You wanted to see me dad?"

"Yes, Hiccup I need to speak with you about the dragons that have been causing a ruckus around the village." It was then Mildew walked out of the crowd glaring at me as he said.

"A ruckus is an understatement Stoick. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Gobber than replied.

"Neither are you Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far out of town?"

"Oh, very well make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons are eating our village raw." He pointed to a woman pushing a wagon back over before turning to a hut with a hole in its roof which was being repaired. "Turning peoples houses into piles of rubble." There was a shout of agreement from one of the Vikings fixing the roof. He turned to the small crowd that was forming. "They even disturb an old man's rest. Can't you see these bags under my eyes." Gobber turned to my dad.

"He's right. He's hideous!" Mildew turned back to the crowd and waved his staff. "These are wild and uncontrollable beasts." There were chants of agreement before Mildew pointed to Bucket and said. "They even cracked this man's skull like an egg." Bucket simply replied.

"Eggs? I like eggs scrambled, over easy, poached!" Mildew turned back to my dad.

"You need to put those dragons in cages including the ones your boy keeps on his island. If you don't they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village." The crowd chanted in agreement so I stepped forward.

"Calm down everyone! They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons being dragons." My dad put a hand on my shoulder before turning to Mildew.

"Look Mildew! If there's a problem I'll deal with it."

"Oh, there is a problem Stoick" He turned around and began walking away. "and I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it."

After that it wasn't long before my dad took me, Toothless and Gobber up to his hut to discuss the issue of the dragons causing trouble. I watched him as he paced around the fire as Gobber sat in front of him whittling a wooden duck. As my dad paced he said.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey we could put up signs!" Gobber cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Signs? For dragons?" Dad turned around to face Gobber.

"No! For the people."

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers Stoick." Dad walked away from Gobber.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza!"

"Nets? You do know they breath fire?"

"I know very well they breath fire Gobber." Dad began to growl in annoyance before knocking a chair back towards me. "Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure out a way to deal with the dragons." It was at this point I decided to step in.

"Dad calm down and let me handle the dragons. I'm just the man for the job."

"You're not a man yet Hiccup." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Dad you seem to have forgotten some things if that's how you feel."

"And what have I forgotten exactly son?"

"That I live with dragons and let me tell you it wasn't easy for me but I figured out how to live with them in a way that benefits both me and them."

"So, you think you can do the same with the dragons in the village?"

"I know I can and trust me when I'm done things will be a lot better for everyone but only if you give me the chance to do it."

"Fair enough! You'll have your chance starting tomorrow." I smiled at him before I left to go inform my dragons on what's happening tomorrow.

Morning

I walked into the village plaza with Toothless, Scorch, Coal, Violet, Sharpshot, Gas and Flash at my sides since their species were the ones wreaking havoc in the plaza. I turned to face my dragons and gave them a nod signaling them to spread out and try to gather up their respective species so we could get them under control and clean up this place. I mounted Toothless as my dragons got to work and said.

"Alright bud! Let's get to work!"

He flew up and we were off to take a look at all the damage that was done by the wild dragons. I looked down at the plaza and to say I was surprised by the amount of destruction would be an understatement. The dragons were everywhere causing all sorts of chaos to the village such as chasing livestock, trying to take peoples food, resting on people's roofs and taking peoples laundry line with the laundry. I saw a purple deadly nadder bothering a woman trying to get into a woman's house to steal her bread. I had Toothless take me down towards it and got the nadders attention. It pulled its head out of the house and looked at me as I placed my hand on its nose to calm it down. For a few seconds it worked until a few chickens flew about behind me startling it before a blue and yellow gronkle came through knocking two wagons to the sides. He began chasing the nadder off most likely to cause more trouble. I then heard a raw before I looked up and saw a nadder and nightmare fighting on a small hill where some flaming sheep were coming down. I turned to Toothless and said.

"Okay Toothless you try to stop that fight and I'll take care of the sheep." He growled before flying towards the fight.

I ran towards the sheep and grabbed one who's wool had caught fire. I took out my water flask and poured it onto the fire extinguishing it quickly before letting the sheep go and grabbing the next one. As I extinguished the sheep I heard a huge explosion coming from the village plaza. I ran to investigate with Toothless at my side to see what that explosion was only to stop in my tracks at the sight before me. The entire food store house was destroyed with all the food it had was gone with it. I saw a few wild dragons along with Scorch, Coal, Violet, Sharpshot, Gas and Flash eating the remaining food that was left which shocked me to no end. It was then a small crowd began to gather with Mildew at the front. I ran into the store hous and saw my dad throwing a pillar out of the way as he said.

"They've eaten everything!" He began walking out. "We've got nothing left for the Freeze!" Mildew then stepped forward.

"I warned you Stoick but did you listen to me? No! You put a runt in charge now loo-" I cut him off by grabbing his neck and lifting him up. I turned him to face me as he grabbed onto my arm trying to make me let go but I held tight as I said.

"Don't! Ever! Call! Me! Runt! Again!" Dad walked up.

"Put him down Hiccup we have enough to worry about with the loss of our food for the big freeze." I dropped Mildew who quickly scurried away.

"Dad I can easily fix this. I just need- "He held up his hand.

"Enough Hiccup. How can I count on you to control all the dragons when you can't even control your own?" He gestured to my dragons who were eating some of the remaining fish before I asked.

"Who said anything about controlling the dragons?"

"You did! You told me you'd control the dragons."

"No, I said I could handle the dragons. They can't be controlled but they can be trained."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad their dragons and their going to do what dragons do. The village just needs to learn to work with them and not against them like I've done."

"Oh really? And how do you explain how that's going to help us now?" I smiled at him.

"Leave it to me!" I turned to Bucket and Mulch. "Mulch is the fishing boat ready?" He cocked an eyebrow and said.

"Yeah it is Hiccup but it took us six months to catch that much fish."

"Well by the end of the day we'll have that more than that. Just take the boat out and I'll meet you guys with my dragons soon." I turned to Scorch. "Scorch you tow their boat out of the harbor and stay with them till I come." He growled and nodded before he flew off before Dad asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm handling it."

I mounted Toothless and we took to the air as I gave my remaining dragons to get into the air. I smiled at them and lead them towards the fields where most of Berks farmers grew the food. As we flew I signaled Coal, Sharshot, Gas and Flash to go and round up as many dragons as fast as they could. They flew off to do so before me and Toothless lead Violet towards the fields. When we reached the fields, I saw some farmers ploughing the fields. I smiled down at them before I had Toothless land in front of the farmers. They looked at me confused before I asked.

"Where are the seeds for planting?" One of the farmers stepped forward with a large bag and said.

"Here they are but what are you going to do?" I smiled at him as I took the bag.

"Save you lot three months of work." I had Toothless take off as I turned to Violet and said.

"Start ploughing the fields girl."

She squawked before extending the spines on her tail and dragging it across the bare fields as the farmers watched. I had Toothless follow from behind while holding the bag to the side and letting the seeds fall to the ground and within minutes the entire field was ploughed and planted. I had Toothless hover as I looked down and smiled at our work. It was then I noticed dragons flying over the fields and smiled before saying.

"Time for the fertilizer."

It was then all the dragons let the compost fall onto the fields. I turned to the farmers who were cheering and thanking us. As I nodded before directing my dragons towards the sea so we could go find Scorch who was with Bucket and Mulch. It didn't take long for us to find them. It didn't take long for us to find the boat with Scorch hovering over them. I saw Bucket and Mulch pulling up the fishing nets. When they did I heard Mulch say.

"The nets are empty again." To which Bucket replied.

"Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? OH, am I being too negative?" I rolled my eyes before looking at Scorch and yelling.

"Scorch! Scare them up some dinner!" He growled and nodded before he dove towards the water as Bucket yelled.

"Dragon attack!"

Scorch dived into the water and scared a large school of fish right into the nets. He circled the ship before flying out as Bucket and Mulch pulled up the net to find it full. They smiled as Mulch said.

"Hey thanks dragon." I smiled before I flew up close and yelled.

"I'll have Scorch take you guys back to dry land to unload the catch then bring you back out to get another one. Does that sound good?!" Mulch yelled back.

"Sounds great Hiccup! If we keep this up we'll have more than what we had in the storehouse in no time!"

"Just send Scorch back when you're done!"

"You got it Hiccup!"

I smiled before we flew back to Berk and headed towards the forest where it would be Gas and Flash's time to shine. I directed them towards a part of the forest and said.

"Make some small explosions over there guys to scare the boars out."

They growled at me before flying down and making some explosions. I watched as the boars ran out of the forest in fear of the explosions as me and Toothless gave chase. I had Toothless fire a plasma blast to direct the boars towards the village. I smiled as they ran into the village and right into a barn before Gobber quickly shut the door and locked it. I smiled at him before me and Toothless took off to see what else we could do.

Nightfall

I was in the great hall with not only the dragons I brought with me to the village but the entire council. They were each sitting there looking at me before I said.

"Well do any of you have any complaints about how I dealt with the dragons today." Mulch replied.

"I can't say me and Bucket do since thanks to that Monstrous Nightmare of yours we got three times as much fish as we originally had in the food storehouse." Gobber than said.

"I'm with Mulch since we now have more than enough boars to keep us all fed for the freeze." Silent Sven then began making different hand gestures. We all raised eyebrows before I asked.

"Are you saying that the farmers are happy because me and my dragons saved them months of work?" He nodded before I turned to my dad and asked.

"Well do you think I can handle the dragons now?" He stared at me silently before Gobber said.

"Oh, come on Stoick! You've seen all the good those dragons have done for the village which includes replacing all the food and saving us months of work. You can't deny the lad knows how to handle things." Dad turned to him.

"Thank you Gobber!" He turned to me. "Hiccup I'm not going to deny that what you and your dragons did today was of great help to the village but there's still the matter of you being only one person."

"What are you saying dad?"

"I'm saying you can't handle all the dragons on your own especially when you're out travelling. I know you said no to a dragon academy to teach the other teens but Hiccup please reconsider it or at least think about it." I let out a sigh knowing he was right about not being able to handle all the dragons.

"You're right Dad, I can't I do this alone."

"So, you'll teach others how to train dragons?"

"Yes, but only the other teens and I do have a few conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes, but don't worry they're reasonable."

"Alright let's hear these conditions."

"Well for starters I'm going to need to take ownership of the old kill ring so I have a place to conduct lessons and so my students have a place to keep their dragons."

"Acceptable!"

"I get the right to punish my students anyway I see fit."

"What type of punishments would you give."

"Nothing serious just cleaning out dragon stalls, sharpening weapons, doing laps and anything else. Nothing serious like beatings."

"Alright then, is that all?"

"Just one more thing. I get make the rules of the academy and you make sure the village knows to stay off my island."

"Agreed. How long will it take you to get things ready?"

"I just need a week to find some suitable dragons and prepare some equipment for the academy."

"Alright! I'll tell the teens about this while you get things ready." I nodded before I left with my dragons following me.

1 week later

I was now waiting at the old kill ring turned dragon academy with Toothless at my side. Behind me in the old dragon holding cells turned dragon stables was a gronkle, monstrous nightmare, deadly nadder and hideous zippleback I gathered for my students. I spent a lot of time gathering the dragons that I felt would best suit the personalities of the riders. When I wasn't gathering up the dragons I was cleaning up the ring to try and make the dragons more at ease with it. I also hung up a large log slice with an image of Toothless on it over the front of the entrance to as a sign of the new academy. All in all I was looking forward to starting my new academy.

It was at that moment that the gang walked in talking about how they were looking forward to training their own dragons. I turned to them and smiled before I said.

"Okay everyone quiet down so we can begin." They all stopped and looked at me but Fishlegs was bouncing around. "Alright guys now let's start with the rules of the academy." Snotlout stepped forward.

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's skip the rules till later so we can get our dragons." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Rules first Snotlout or there will be no dragon riding." He shut up at this before I smiled. "Alright first rule is you do what I say when I say it, second rule is if you have any dragon problems you come to me, third rule is you can't cause destruction in the village with your dragons," I was looking at the twins when I said this. "and fourth rule is respect your dragons and the other riders. We'll go over the other rules later. Any questions?" Fishlegs stepped forward.

"Will we be choosing our dragons today?"

"I've already decided on what dragons you're all getting." Snotlout then stepped forward.

"Wait so we don't even get to choose what species we get?"

"No, you don't. I chose the dragons whose species are native to berk since they're the ones we'll be dealing with most of the time."

Snotlout grumbled at this before I turned to the pens and opened the one with the nightmare in it as I said.

"Snotlout since you're so eager to get started we'll start with your dragon." His eyes widened.

"Wait! What?"

"Snotlout you'll be getting the Monsterous Nightmare!" He began to shake as he asked.

"Are you sure about this Hiccup?"

"I'm sure Snotlout since this one might allow it to keep you in check."

It was then a bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around but his underside was a light tan slowly walked out.

I kept eye contact with him before I walked up to it and gently patted his nose and slowly lead him over to Snotlout and took his hand. I felt him shaking in fear so I said.

"Calm down this Nightmare is not going to hurt you in any way."

He just kept shaking as I moved his hand undermine and let it take my place. I walked away and watched as the bond was slowly formed between them. I smiled before I walked away so I could get everyone else bonded to their dragons. The twins were going to be sharing the zippleback since like them I think this zippleback shares a brain between the two head, Fishlegs got a gronkle since it was more like an overgrown puppy and finally Astrid gets the deadly nadder since like her it's light on its feet and underestimated because she's beautiful. By the end of the day they all formed a small bond with their dragons and given them names. Snotlout gave his nightmare the name Hookfang, Astrid gave her nadder the name Stormfly, Fishlegs gave his gronkle the name Meatlug and the twins each named the head they rode with Ruff naming her head which breaths gas Barf and Tuff named his head which ignites the gas Belch. Things were looking good for the first day and I was looking forward to seeing how things went in the future.

 **AN: Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be skipping a few episode or I'll be working on the series forever but don't worry not that many will be skipped. I'll just be skipping these ones.**

 **'Viking for hire' since Hiccup supplies Gronkle iron to Gobber which is in high demand**

 **'Animal house' since Hiccups animals are alright with the dragons and can convince the others**

 **'Dragon flower' since he already has a scauldren to provide the antidote**

 **'What flies beneath' since Diggs would take care of that whispering death.**

 **'Defiant one' since Hiccups more strict with Snotlout about insubordination.**

 **'The iron gronkle' since they already have the recipe**

 **'Free Scauldy' since Hiccup knows how to get close to Scauldrens**

 **'The eel effect' since these days Hiccup always keeps the ingredients for various cures to illnesses at his base including the eel they need**

 **Sorry if you wanted any of these episodes but they don't match up with the story but they will be mentioned when Hiccup goes over what's happened. Also I will be going what happens in some of the books including the one with the purple death. Also please be nice a family member just past away yesterday and I'm dealing with a lot of grief.**


End file.
